Shards Of Glass
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Booth's life has shattered around him like shards of glass. Left alone in the darkness of his jail cell Booth is forced to go over all the events that got him there in the first place. Emotions run high as his longing for his Bones escalates. SEASON 10, Post "The Recluse in the Recliner" and Spoilers for "The Recluse in the Recliner"


_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did I would never have written this story because Booth would never have been in jail._

* * *

><p><em>Okay I was thinking in my Science class today about Bones (Big surprise). I had realised that I had written multi Bones Season 10Jail Booth stories from Brennan's point of view and hadn't done a Booth one so I thought it was time to do a Boothy one-shot, in the cell and all. I hurried home and jumped onto my MacBook computer and let the ideas and emotions fly, Enjoy!_

I gaze through the bars. The view wasn't much, hell what am I saying? It was nothing just another dirty rotting cell housing a truly guilty criminal unlike myself. How many days had I been here? I had just about lost count at twenty.

I knew it was about a month since that night. I knew they were coming, I told my wife to take Christine and to run. To stay safe and to go to where Temperance's dad, Max, lived. I remember hearing her whisper the words "Please don't die" just before she left. I had promised her that I wouldn't die but I ended up in cell. I could never have predicted that. Why would FBI agents serving a warrant blow your door down? They had a warrant they could have just knocked. Unless someone had told them that I was dangerous. It was all part of this stupid Conspiracy. First Pelant tearing my family and relationship apart then the stupid Ghost Killer, Stephanie McNamara. The fingernail thing was just twisted and creepy. All of this somehow led to me being locked away where people that were a danger to society went. I had lived my whole life trying to put the bad people away. I was in the army, I served my country then I was in the FBI. That was where I met Bones and when my life truly began to improve.

She was a socially awkward genius with an IQ that would be worth more then most of the people I knew put together. We struck up some chemistry between us that many would envy. From first sight "Bones" had my heart. She broke it in the rain and I tried to move on but no blonde could replace the feelings that I possessed for my Bones.

Jacob Broadsky, an ex army buddy of mine turned Serial Killer, brought Bones and I closer then ever before. We fell into each other's arms that night and her tears of pain turned to tears of happiness. The dam broke and our two souls became one. Our bodies fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle and we developed a bond closer then the one that we ever previously possessed.

Christine Booth, our baby girl, cemented the relationship. She was a bit of me and a bit of her. She was ours. I wanted nothing more then to hug my child up to my chest and to hold her close, swaying her back and forth in my arms. She'd call me daddy and melt my heart. The stupid government shouldn't have the right to destroy something as perfect as a father daughter relationship. I wanted to break free from the clutches of the jail and to go back to where I was always innocent, in the arms of my family.

Bones had been to visit me. As soon as I laid my eyes on my wife my heart was crushed. I could tell how broken she was just by observing her through the glass, she couldn't even stand up straight. I remembered her looking over my battered, bruised and scarred body with panic in her eyes. She asked about it, how was I meant to tell my already broken wife that the men that I had arrested had beaten me up against the prison wall. I was innocent and I didn't know if they could tell. I just told her I was fine but Bones was a smart woman, she could tell I was lying.

I remembered laying my hand against the cold glass that was separating us. Bones copied me and our hands met. I was happy that she was close to me. I wished for our hands to meet in the flesh. I wished to wrap my arms around her and hold her close and for our two hearts to become one. I wanted us to hold on to each other tightly and never let go. Our lips would meet and our souls will come together. I wanted to feel her soft flesh against mine and for me to feel her steady breathing which would one again be smooth since she was safe in my embrace. I wanted us to make love and for us to never to stop, never to come up for air.

I knew that logically we'd have to stop and we'd just lay in each other's arms in a sweaty embrace. We'd sleep soundly for the first time since before that night. I knew that this would never happen.

I, just like all the other prisoners, had nightmares. Mine revolved around the night when our lives were shattered like shards of glass. The pieces of something that was once collated and all together would be spread along a blood coated ground in my house, our house, our home, which was where I lay. I didn't know what Bones was going to do about the house but I knew she'd do what was right. She was a smart and sensible woman. In each of the nightmares I remembered the bombs, the explosions and the bullets that flew in every direction shattering whatever was in their path. The bullets left a trail of destruction ruining the home that we had made for ourselves. The ammunition probably still littered the shell of what once was a home, they would lay untouched and dust would coat their casings.

I knew one day I'd return home to the loving embrace of the wife that I had left broken but for now I knew I'd stay curled up in the dark corner of my cell crying soundlessly into the sleeve of my orange prison jumpsuit. I knew that I had to have hope but I wasn't sure if I could. How did someone that only went out to do the world good end up in a cell surrounded by thick concrete walls? I would never know but I did know that without my Bones I was a broken person with a heart that had been broken and was scattered about my cell like the shards of glass that coated the ground around my former home. I was shattered and I would never be fixed if I was without my partner, my wife, my love and my Bones.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short and Sad. I feel so much for Booth and the way his life has been shattered and left like shards of glass. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed this one-shot and found it emotional. I let a tear slip whilst writing so I hope you guys feel for Booth as well.<em>

_Okay on a totally different note Victoria and I have been slaving away at Victoria's laptop during every break time in high-school getting down chapters for Hidden Away. We have even played multiple anime face maker games to create our characters e.g. Stacey Michaels. I'm putting up the next chapter soon but feel free to check out the first two chapters if you haven't read it before._

_Also has anyone seen that new promotional season 10 image with Booth in a jail of bars made out of Bones. It reads "Booth is innocent but proving it will be deadly" and it is the best thing I have seen in ages. I went to show my friends but they don't like Bones so I got no excitement :(_

_Please leave a review, they are inspiring_

_Thanks for stopping by!_


End file.
